


First Love

by Jak_the_ATAT



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: As the author who inspired me said, Fluff, Fuck You Treyarch (TM), Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, Implied bugs, M/M, Soft Boys, a little OOC because I can, implied insects, mention of Mason's dead wife, past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jak_the_ATAT/pseuds/Jak_the_ATAT
Summary: It's been years but Alex still can't let go of his first love. Apparently, Frank can't either.
Relationships: Alex Mason/Frank Woods
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	First Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [stay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23368771) by [bravo six going queer (cottoncandyacey)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottoncandyacey/pseuds/bravo%20six%20going%20queer). 



> I wrote this in the hour between my two major exams. Should I regret it? Probably, but nah. 
> 
> conttoncandyacy is responsible for me falling in love with this ship. Go read their stuff! I linked one of their fanfics to this one.

Alex Mason could almost cry.

Across the room, he watched the doctors and nurses fight a terrified Frank Woods. A weak fight, as Frank was hardly strong enough to speak, but one that lead to the marine swinging fists in hopes of hitting something.

Alex couldn't blame him. He himself didn't want to close his eyes, or even blink. The image of Frank's rotting body seared itself right behind his eyelids. He still heard every fly buzzing, smell the stench of various days old corpses, feel the thick, morbid air in the container suffocating him. He couldn't shake the dread Frank, too, was gone. And he was only in there for a few seconds.

Imagine what Frank felt.

Alex would have given up searching in that container sooner. IDing the bodies was nearly impossible and if Frank was in there, chances were he was dead and deformed as much as his comrades.

Until he heard it.

A weak little voice, far in the back, singing.

_"Cr'zy... thnk'n m'love c'hol' you..._  
_'M cr'zy fr tryin' ... cr'zy fr cryin'..._  
_'M cr'zy fr lovin' you..."_

**Frank.**

"YOU CAN'T KILL ME!" Frank roared, snapping Alex from his thoughts and startling everyone. "Or I'll burn your onion soup!" Frank broke into a violent choking spasm but continued to do everything he could to escape the doctors. Which, admittedly, wasn't much and it was a miracle he hadn't collapsed from exhaustion yet.

Alex stood and made his way to the room. Three nurses and one doctor had ganged up on Frank. Through them, Alex caught a few glimpses of Frank's eyes. Wide. Crazed. Unfocused.

Fearful.

Alex stepped into the room. "Doctor Hobbes," he called. The doctor and nurses glanced towards him as Frank tried to roll away. He was stopped by the bed's guardrail. "I can get this."

"Are you sure?" The doctor asked. Behind her, Woods tried to whack the nurse only to whiff incredibly and end up hitting his hand against th guardrail.

"Trust me," Alex responded. "He'll listen to me."

The doctor nodded. She went around the room and gathered the cleaning supplies while Alex rolled up his sleeves and washed his hands and forearms twice until she approved. "Make sure he takes one of his pills. They're on the bedside table," she said. Alex thanked her as she handed him gloves then waited until the four cleared out.

Frank twitched and refused to blink as he studied Alex. Whatever he saw, it wasn't his friend. "Hey, Frank," Alex said gently, hoping his voice was enough for identification. "It's me, Mason."

Frank twitched. "Mason?" His gaze remained hazy. "Prove it."

"If Hudson finds one of your bullets in Fidel's head, chalk it up to collateral damage."

Softness crossed Frank's face, some creases in his cheeks disappearing until the marine gave in to full vulnerability. "Guess it is you."

"Of course it is. Who else would have this hairline?" Alex forced a laugh and thank god Frank also found it kind of funny. "Can I change your arm bandages?"

"Sure. Those doctors aren't as good as you."

 _'I think you have that backwards.'_ Alex didn't voice his thoughts and very gently touched Frank's arm, freezing when Frank flinched and pulled away. It took the marine a second to calm down and let Alex hold his arm again. Alex slowly working his hands up to the bandage at the shoulder, making sure he moved deliberately and predictably while Frank watched closely. He undid the bandage, narrating his every move. The number of open sores pouring puss out twisted the CIA operative's stomach. Especially the one lesion at the shoulder which had been surgically operated on. Alex's stomach twisted at the thought of what was once in that wound. He swore he had seen worse, hell, he knew he had. Yet this was the first time in a long time he actually felt he may throw up from the sight.

How could anyone do this to Frank...

His Frank...

Alex pushed his thoughts away, though his heart protested. His mind wanted to think about the past, but he wouldn't let it. How could he? He had betrayed Frank and left for a woman he thought he loved more. No doubt Frank had someone else in his life. Someone who would love him better than Alex ever could.

He finished changing the bandage and did the other arm. Frank still flinched every time Alex touched him, guilt crossing his face each time he did. Only once did Alex assure him he shouldn't think about it too much. It didn't do much to assure Frank, but the idea was out there. 

Alex finished and tossed away the gloves. He pulled up a seat near Frank's bed before grabbing the water pitcher and pouring a glass, setting it near the bottle of pills. "They sent you here to negotiate with me?" Frank tried to laugh but his heart didn't join.

"Something like that," Alex responded. "And they want you to take that myiasis pill."

Frank eyed them. "I don't know what they're made of."

"Frank, it's medicine."

"Hey, I'm not taking any more fucking risks. I'd rather not be poisoned."

"It just to help you fight off the infection. That's all."

"I'll fight the infection off myself."

"Are you daft? Do you realize how much you're skin's burning up?" Frank prepared to protest but Alex was quicker. "You can't fight this one off alone."

Frank stared at it, as though he was hoping it would disappear if he didn't blink for long enough.

"Please, Frank." Alex gave him the puppy eyes he knew always unnerved Frank's stubbornness. It was such a cheap trick and yet so effective. Besides, Frank could do it right back if he wanted. "Do it for me?"

Frank stared at Alex, then turned his gaze to the bottle. "Fuck... give me the damned thing." Alex did so. Frank popped the pill in his mouth then lifted the heavy counterweight of a glass with shaking hands and swallowed. 

"There. That wasn't that bad."

"Don't push your luck, Mason."

Alex chuckled. He raised his hand slightly so Frank could see it before cradling it around the sergeant's hand. Almost immediately, Frank returned the gesture, then went a step farther by entangling their fingers.

Emotions flicked through Frank's eyes, breaking Alex's heart. So accustomed had he become to those intense yet determined blue eyes that he hardly recognized Frank without them. And yet his heart embraced this side of Frank, hoping to provide the marine with the option to open up and feel emotional hurt. 

God dammit. He was asking for too much. 

Even during his marriage, Alex couldn't stop himself. Hardly had he thought of anyone but the brunet. He still felt Frank's fingers running along his body and through his hair. He craved to move against Frank's lips again. He wished to wake up in the morning tangled up in the sheets and cuddling before they had to ready for the day. 

But most of all, Alex wanted Frank to feel safe.

"Ya know..." Frank croaked, squeezing Alex's hand. "I thought of you every day in that prison. Would sing that song... that Willie Nelson one..." He paused for a minute, his thumb fiddling with the CIA's thumb. "Truth is... I was prepared to die... and I guess I thought singing that song was like saying goodbye to you.

Alex really could have cried right then.

"Alex, when you rescued me, I have never loved you more than in that moment..." He coughed, stopping only when Alex offered him water. "Kinda stupid, isn't it? We sneak out every night for a month, we get drunk, we have sex, all the good stuff, and then we go our separate ways in life. You'd think that would be it, but nah. I guess blaming myself for the breakup isn't helping."

"No, Frank, it was my fault we--"

"Your fault, my fault, it doesn't fucking matter at the end of the day. We both reap the consequences." He coughed again.

Alex gave him more water. He didn't want to talk about this anymore. "You know how I found you in that container?" He asked. 

"My good looks?"

"Well--" Alex broke into a smile while Frank smirked. "That. And you were singing the song."

"I was?"

"Yeah."

Frank pulled Alex's hand to his lips and kissed his fingers, locking eyes with the CIA operative. Alex didn't even bother resisting his yearning. In Frank's ocean eyes, he saw their life--but not the one riddled with hurt and blood. The one that the two talked and dreamed about together: a life together, alone, away from prying eyes and judgement. 

A life of happiness. 

"Lay with me for a minute?" Frank whispered.

"Only a minute." 

Frank slid over shifted in the bed to make room. Alex climbed in, still keeping his movements slow and deliberate and hesitating every time he felt the other flinch. As soon as he settled in, Frank cuddled up against him and nuzzled his neck, his beard sometimes ticking Alex.

"Still smell like a bitch," he teased.

"But I was once your bitch," Alec reminded, earning a chuckle. He wrapped his arm around the Marine's shoulders, careful to avoid the sorest of areas. Frank rested his head on Alex's shoulder, dozing off while Alex softly sang to him.

_Crazy  
For thinking that my love could hold you._  
_I'm crazy for trying and crazy for crying._  
_And I'm crazy for loving you._

  


**Author's Note:**

> Song is "Crazy" by Willie Nelson (though I like Patsy Cline's rendition a little better).
> 
> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
